El deseo de Kyouya
by Watashi lapiz
Summary: ¿Por qué Kyouya-senpai está actuando tan raro últimamente? ¿Por qué Tamaki se ve como un oscuro y listo señor? ¿Qué está pasando en el Host Club?
1. El día en que empezó todo

Me presento ante los lectores para ofrecerles mis respetos y las gracias por estar leyendo esta historia. Los personajes a continuación presentados, no son míos, sino de Hatori Bisco-sama. Yo sólo los uso por mera diversión y sin fines de lucro. Es mi primer fic de Ouran, así que espero hacerlo bien.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**EL DESEO DE KYOUYA**

**Capítulo 1**: El día en que empezó todo.

En el sótano del edificio norte, en un sombrío corredor; se encuentra el salón más oscuro y lúgubre quizás, del instituto. Abrir la puerta del Club de Magia Negra, podía convertirse, según los rumores, en una experiencia más que tenebrosa para un joven, inocente y millonario estudiante normal de la Academia Ouran.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, la sala parecía casi solitaria. Un profundo silencio que sólo era interrumpido por melancólicos suspiros que provenían de las sombras de aquel salón, como si de un alma en pena se tratara. No obstante, si uno se acercaba un poco más, podía ver que no era ningún fantasma, sino simplemente una joven de largos y negros cabellos, que miraba con adoración la foto de un rubio muchacho de rasgos casi infantiles, que posaba sonriente junto a su conejito.

-Haninozuka-san…ahora podré capturar tu alma – dijo susurrando la joven, guardando la foto en el bolsillo de su uniforme.

-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kyouya viajaba en su lujosa limosina, rumbo al instituto. El rey del mal ocultaba sus ojos aterradoramente fríos, bajo el reflejo de los lentes. Ese día se había levantado con una terrible jaqueca y en consecuencia un mal humor espantoso. Se había acostado tardísimo debido a que estaba revisando la posición de sus acciones en la bolsa, y las cuentas del Host Club, siendo la mayoría (estaba 100% convencido) nacidas por los estúpidos caprichos del idiota de Tamaki, lo que dejaba una utilidad de 35.48% para las arcas del Club, es decir, 0.03% menos que el mes anterior. A este paso, definitivamente irían a la bancarrota.

¿Cómo lograría invertir aquella situación?

No podía pedir a Honey-senpai que dejara de comer pasteles. Era parte de su encanto como loli shota y por lo tanto una efectiva, aunque costosa estrategia. Los gemelos simplemente pedían que la despensa estuviera llena de ese café de plebeyos, que no costaba ni siquiera la centésima parte de todas las cosas que pedía el auto nombrado 'King'.

Maldita sea. Simplemente tener que lidiar con una persona así, era un dolor de cabeza. Era cierto que algunas de las tonterías de Tamaki daban inesperados buenos resultados, (la idea de fundar el Club, por ejemplo) pero la mayoría definitivamente, era una pérdida total de dinero y de tiempo. Kyouya dejó escapar un suspiro de sus finos labios, mientras se subía los lentes, con aire cansado.

Al poco tiempo, el carro se detuvo y la voz respetuosa del chofer, indicó al menor de los Ootori, que ya habían llegado a su destino. Kyouya se ajustó la corbata antes de dar la orden de abrir la puerta del auto. A sus pies, se mostraba el camino hacia el más prestigioso instituto de Japón: El instituto Ouran. Pero Kyouya no estaba ese día para ver nada. A pesar de mantener el ritmo acompasado al caminar, propio de un hombre elegante y distinguido y aquella serena expresión que mostraba usualmente, el chofer, como todos los sirvientes de la casa Ootori, sentía que aquel día el señorito estaba de un humor terriblemente endiablado.

-"¿_Tal vez algún problema con el señorito Tamaki?" _- pensó el empleado, mientras cerraba la puerta para regresar a la mansión.

Por su parte Kyouya, caminaba intentando buscar algún tipo de solución. Persuadir a Tamaki no era lo difícil. Lo complicado era que Tamaki era un ser extrañamente voluble, que pasaba de una idea a otra 'casi' sin pensar. Sabía muy bien que el Host Club se regía bajo un modelo monárquico, con Tamaki a la cabeza, el cual si bien era fácilmente influenciable, era absolutamente impredecible. Claro que el reto de tener que luchar contracorriente había sido un juego bastante interesante, pero Kyouya necesitaba un descanso. Por más que se empeñaran en negarlo los demás, él también era un ser humano.

Si tan sólo tuviera el poder de elegir…Entonces no habría nada imposible para él. Si tan sólo tuviera el poder como el Rey del Host club…

-_Kyouya-kun…Buenos días._

El joven Ootori se volvió al escuchar aquella siseante voz que lo llamaba. A pesar de estar bastante fastidiado esa mañana, sabía perfectamente ocultar sus emociones a la gente, producto del largo entrenamiento de todos esos años. Ladeando un poco la cabeza, saludó con su característica sonrisa de amable y frio hombre de negocios, a un alumno bastante peculiar, que ocultaba su uniforme con una toga negra y era el conocido presidente del Club de Magia Negra: Umehito Nekozawa.

- Buenos días Nekozawa senpai.

-_Así que –_dijo acercándose el senpai, sosteniendo en una mano a Beelzenef y en la otra un candelabro – _Kyouya-kun está en problemas…_

-No entiendo de que está hablando–replicó el joven subiendo por enésima vez en la mañana, la montura de sus lentes y disponiéndose a seguir su camino.

-_Beelzenef me lo ha contado todo… Dice que no es bueno desear ser otra persona… Pero sobre todo dice que es mejor tener cuidado con lo que uno pide…- _rió silenciosamente-_ porque puede volverse realidad…_

Al escuchar las últimas palabras, Kyouya se volvió nuevamente, pero el oscuro senpai había desaparecido._ ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? –_pensó. Tras buscarlo un breve momento, se encogió de hombros, decidiendo que no era un asunto importante y se apresuró en llegar al salón. Aunque estaba un poco aturdido por el anterior encuentro, no significaba que su cólera había desaparecido. Esperaba no encontrarse inmediatamente con Tamaki, porque de ser así, alguien estaría definitivamente muerto. Y no sería él, desde luego.

Tenía que desahogar su ira de inmediato antes que llegara…

-¡¡BUEEEENOS DIAAAAAAAS KYOUYAAAAAAAAA!! – gritó una voz melosa desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Kyouya levantó los ojos y vio a un alto muchacho rubio corriendo a su encuentro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con los brazos extendidos.

Oh-oh. Demasiado tarde para huir.

-_Rayos. Alli está ese idiota – _pensó el chico, dirigiéndose a paso lento al salón, intentando ignorar en lo posible al hijo del director, maravillándose mientras tanto, en como un ser tan estúpido podía tener tanto poder en sus manos.

_-¡_Vaya! ¡Hoy tienes una mirada fatal! – dijo Tamaki sonriendo sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo por la lúgubre expresión de Kyouya - ¿Estás bien? ¡Seguro no has podido dormir! – al ver que no había respuesta, continuó hablando y dando vueltas alrededor del pelinegro, haciendo extraños ademanes con los brazos y tomando las más extrañas y 'elegantes' posturas jamás vistas - ¡Ah, Kyouya, tienes unas costumbres muy malas! ¿Y así dices ser miembro del honorable Host Club? Deberías seguir mi ejemplo, sabes; a las diez estoy en la cama, ya que acostarse más tarde es malo para la piel. Si continuas despierto hasta la madrugada, definitivamente acabarás con unas arrugas espantosas y con un genio aún más espantoso, además…

A medida que hablaba Tamaki, la irritación de Kyouya iba de en aumento. Tenía unas ganas terribles de golpear a aquel rubio que seguía hablando despreocupadamente sobre los cuidados de la piel, dándole insensatos consejos imposibles de seguir para él. ¡Si se había acostado tarde era precisamente por la culpa del idiota que tenía al frente suyo!

-…y es por eso, _mon ami__, _que debes… - Tamaki se quedó helado al encontrarse con la mirada fulminante de Kyouya.

-Si vas a seguir hablando sandeces, entonces me voy al salón. Con permiso. – dijo fríamente el 'rey de las sombras', esquivando al rubio que debido a la impresión no podía moverse, ni modular la más mínima palabra de protesta.

-_Kyouya… él está… realmente…oscuro…esta mañana – _pensó Tamaki mientras se recuperaba gradualmente - _¿Qué podría haberle puesto así? _

-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

El timbre del final de clase había sonado en el instituto Ouran. Los millonarios estudiantes, se empezaban a levantar, dispuestos a salir a divertirse, después de una pesada mañana de clases. Eso era lo que buscaban dos chicos, mientras se dirigían riéndose, hacia donde estaba un joven más bien bajo de cortos cabellos castaños, que en ese momento, estaba ocupado en colocar algunos cuadernos en su maleta.

-¡Hey, Haruhi! ¿Quieres acompañarnos? – preguntaron al unísono, los sonrientes gemelos Hittachin.

El estudiante (que en realidad era una chica) terminó de guardar sus cosas y los miró fijamente, antes de preguntar.

-¿A dónde?

-¡Averigüémoslo juntos! – gritaron los gemelos, en perfecta sincronía, cogiendo a la chica, a pesar de sus protestas, y prácticamente arrastrándola rumbo al tercer salón de música.

-¡Oigan, deténganse de una vez! ¡Hikaru! ¡Kaoru!– gritaba Haruhi, luchando por desasirse de los gemelos, sin éxito.

-¡Tenemos que llegar al club antes que nuestro señor! – dijo Hikaru en la carrera.

-Así es. Hoy tenemos preparada una gran sorpresa para él – continuó Kaoru.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ir con ustedes?- preguntó Haruhi, con un ligero tono de fastidio en su voz.

-¡Porque Haruhi nos cubrirá mientras preparamos la trampa para nuestro señor! – gritaron ambos gemelos, riéndose.

-¡¿Qué haré qué?! – protestó la chica, atónita - ¡Suéltenme! ¡Quiero ir a mi casa!

-¡Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse! – gritaron ambos, riéndose con malicia y acercándose al salón de música.

Al abrir la puerta, se toparon con un escenario totalmente inesperado. Honey-senpai ya se encontraba dentro, sentado en su mesa favorita, devorando pasteles junto a…

-¡¿Una chica?! – anunciaron los gemelos simultáneamente, con mal disimulada sorpresa.

El pequeño rubio al escuchar a los hermanos, volteó a saludarlos sonriente. En efecto, el pequeño host, estaba al lado de una hermosa muchacha de cabellos negros como la noche. Haruhi y los gemelos reconocieron en ella a Reiko Kanazuki, estudiante de primer año, una de las compañeras de clase de Kasanoda-kun, una de las fans declaradas de Honey-senpai e integrante del misterioso club de Magia Negra.

A pesar de ser considerada como una belleza, sus fríos ojos negros y su forma oscura de hablar, hacían que la mayoría de su salón, la temiera como si fuera una bruja, siendo estimada únicamente por sus amigos del club… lo cual no mejoraba mucho su imagen.

-Princesa Reiko… es un honor tenerla aquí…Aunque debo indicarle que aún no se abre el club – apuntó Hikaru, sonriendo forzadamente, intentando ignorar la pesada aura de la chica.

-No te preocupes Hika-chan – intervino Mitsukuni – Yo invité a Kanazuki-chan para conversar.

-¿Dónde está Mori senpai?-preguntó Haruhi.

-Takashi está practicando en el club de kendo. Me dijo que vendría pronto. – respondió el despreocupado chico, volteándose definitivamente para atender a su joven invitada.

-Wa-ah. Nuestro perfecto plan tendrá que esperar. – dijeron apenados los gemelos, entrando en el cuarto en donde estaba la despensa del club y cerrando la puerta.

Haruhi se vio entonces, libre de seguir con los gemelos y como Honey-senpai estaba ocupado con Kanazuki-san; decidió que no había nada que hacer por allí. Era la oportunidad perfecta para irse a su casa. Se despidió de su senpai y se dirigió apresuradamente a la puerta de salida, rogando no encontrarse con Tamaki-senpai ya que si eso sucedía, se vería obligada a permanecer en el club.

Estaba ya a punto de salir, cuando la puerta se abrió intempestivamente. La chica se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a Kyouya, sumamente molesto, perseguido por un lloriqueante Tamaki, que pedía a su amigo, le confiara el por qué de su enfado. Haruhi sabía más por sentido común que por experiencia que cuando Kyouya-senpai se ponía en ese estado, lo mejor era dejarlo tranquilo, hasta que gradualmente se calmara. Pero eso era algo que definitivamente no entendería jamás Tamaki-senpai. Se veía a la vista que el 'rey demonio' iba a explotar en cualquier momento con la aniñada actitud del rubio muchacho.

-_Tamaki-senpai definitivamente seguirá molestando a Kyouya senpai hasta el final – _pensó Haruhi saliendo del salón, aprovechando que la atención de todos estaba en los dos jóvenes_._

-Pero, Kyooouya. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer tu retorcido desprecio? – sollozaba Tamaki, tras el irritado joven.

-Oh, Tama-chan y Kyou-chan ya llegaron – dijo Honey-senpai, saludándolos alegremente. Tamaki cambió rápidamente la actitud de bebé llorón por la de un chico encantador. En cambio Kyouya apenas si saludó.

- ¿Kyou-chan, estás molesto?- Mitsukuni se había dado cuenta de inmediato de la actitud del vicepresidente del club y no pudo evitar no preguntarle - Das un poco de miedo.

-Si a Haninozuka-san le da miedo, lo maldeciré para desaparecerlo – intervino la lúgubre Kanazuki, levantándose de su asiento. A duras penas, Honey logró contener a la chica.

-No, Kanazuki-chan, por favor. Kyou-chan es mi amigo – suplicó él, sonriendo nerviosamente, agitando sus manos, para evitar que la joven maldijera a Kyouya. Ella lo miró y después asintió, sentándose nuevamente, aunque no dejaba de mirar fijamente al joven pelinegro y al otro tipo que lo perseguía.

-Kanazuki-chan… Kanazuki-chan. ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Honey-senpai, mientras comía el octavo pastelillo. La imagen que daba el 'loli shota' host con la cucharita en alto y la cabeza semi inclinada, resultaba extraordinariamente irresistible para la joven, aunque no por ello, podía olvidarse de aquellos dos inoportunos que habían acabado con su cita personal con su querido Haninozuka-san.

-Parece que Kyou-chan está molesto por algo que hizo Tama-chan – dijo Mitsukuni, mirando pensativamente su pastel de fresas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Haninozuka-san?- preguntó Kanazuki, mirando a los chicos. Kyouya se había sentado ya en 'el rincón de mamá', como decía Tamaki al lugar donde el pelinegro revisaba las cuentas del club, y el joven rubio estaba sentado en otro rincón, en el mismo piso, bastante deprimido.

-Porque es siempre lo mismo – respondió el anfitrión – Kyou-chan es el encargado de asegurar el funcionamiento de este club, por lo que tiene frecuentes discusiones con Tama-chan. Aunque Tama-chan siempre gana, eso no impide que Kyou-chan se muestre molesto.

-Entonces, ambos no pueden entenderse del todo…

-¿Eh? –exclamó sorprendido el muchacho, permaneciendo en silencio unos instantes, para reírse después – No lo malinterpretes, Kanazuki-chan. En realidad ambos se entienden muy bien, sólo que a veces hay ciertas cosas en las que no están de acuerdo.

-Entiendo – dijo la chica levantándose – Disculpe, Haninozuka-san. Debo retirarme.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te estás divirtiendo? Usa-chan – dijo mostrándole su conejito – estará triste sin Kanazuki-chan.

La joven sonrió tiernamente y acarició al conejito de Honey-senpai.

-Regresaré pronto, Usa-chan. Te lo prometo.

-¡Wah! – exclamó riéndose Mitsukuni - ¡Entonces, te estaremos esperando!

Kanazuki se despidió con la mano de ambos, y al voltearse para salir, miró por última vez a Tamaki y Kyouya.

-_Ambos deberían ponerse a pensar en la posición del otro... Creo que será divertido -_pensó la chica sonriendo y saliendo definitivamente del lugar.

-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquella noche resultó ser bastante extraña. Fuertes vientos azotaron sin piedad la ciudad, a pesar de no ser época de huracanes. Una inusual nubosidad, cubrió el cielo, ocultando la luna y las estrellas. Pero, muy pocas personas se dieron cuenta de tantos extraños fenómenos, debido a que la mayoría estaba durmiendo profundamente.

Tras aquel día agotador, en el que Tamaki le había puesto en prueba su paciencia; Kyouya había llegado exhausto del instituto. Apenas si logró cambiarse, antes de quedar profundamente dormido. Tamaki también había llegado a su casa con un estado de cansancio extremo, ya que perseguir a Kyouya era bastante dificil, sobre todo si el 'rey demonio' se encontraba con un genio digno de su apodo; por lo que se cambió rápidamente y se acostó pensando en el por qué Kyouya lo había tratado tan mal ese día. Poco a poco, el sueño empezó a invadirlo, y tras una última vista al retrato de su madre, se durmió.

-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tamaki abrió lentamente los ojos. Se sentía extraordinariamente pesado y con un terrible dolor de cabeza como nunca había sentido. Cerró nuevamente los ojos para relajarse un poco. Abrió nuevamente los ojos y se sorprendió en verlo todo borroso, como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto miope.

Se incorporó con pesadez, tratando de no hacer caso al punzante dolor de cabeza. Llamó a su querida perrita Antoniette, pero no ella no se apareció. ¿Qué habría pasado? Se sentó al filo de la cama, y examinó el lugar en donde estaba. A pesar de no ver muy bien, podía distinguir algunas cosas, como el color y la forma del cuarto.

Y esa definitivamente no era su habitación.

Pero por alguna razón se le hacía conocida.

Echó un vistazo a una mesita próxima a la cama. Forzando la vista, pudo ver unos lentes y un cuaderno de notas, que estaban junto a una moderna laptop.

-_Lentes, laptop y cuaderno…-_ pensó Tamaki, buscando el vínculo entre esos objetos – _Además la habitación, este ambiente frío, me resulta muy conocido._

Tamaki se levantó de la cama, buscando el baño, para lavarse un poco la cara y despertar completamente. Al intntar avanzar , casi cae al tropezar consigo mismo. Era como si no pudiera coordinar bien sus pasos, como si de pronto hubiera decrecido.

-_¿Qué me está pasando? _

Al llegar al baño, se encerró para lavarse un poco la cara, antes de bañarse. Abrió el grifo de donde salió un chorro de agua helada, que casi congela sus delicadas manos. Tiritando de frio, junto sus manos y se echó un poco de agua a la cara, para despejarse un poco. El agua fría, pareció despertar sus sentidos, y sintió que en dolor de cabeza desaparecía. Buscó la toalla y se secó la cara. Ahora no faltaba más que lavarse los dientes para proceder con el siguiente paso en su aseo personal.

Encontró el cepillo y puso un poco de pasta dental. Estaba disponiéndose a la cepillarse, cuando se topó con la imagen de un joven moreno cogiendo el mismo cepillo que tenía en sus manos, mirándole con una expresión de asombro.

-¿Kyouya? – preguntó Tamaki acercándose.

La imagen había hecho lo mismo que el chico. Tamaki se movió de un lado para otro, siendo imitado por aquella figura.

-¿Kyouya eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cuando Tamaki intentó cogerlo, sus manos chocaron contra la superficie lisa del espejo. Retiró lentamente la mano, mientras procesaba toda la información recibida aquella mañana.

-_Lentes…Laptop…Cuaderno de notas…El espejo._

_-Eso significa que…_

Empezó a hacer toda clase de muecas y extraños movimientos. Al ver que la imagen seguía fielmente todos sus movimientos, sonrió con nerviosismo y señaló el espejo.

Viendo el nervioso rostro del chico pelinegro, señalándolo, no había duda.

-_Entonces eso significa que…_

_-_¡¡¡NOOOOO!!! ¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!

A su llamada, dos sirvientes se acercaron rápidamente al cuarto y sin tocar entraron en la habitación, sorprendiendo al señorito en piyamas, gritando por todo el cuarto.

-¿Señorito Kyouya? – preguntó tímidamente una camarera - ¿está bien?

El joven se acercó a ella y le pidió con nerviosismo que repitiera su pregunta.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorito Kyouya?

-¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡YO NO SOY KYOUYA!!! – gritó Tamaki, corriendo por la habitación, dejando en un estado de shock a los empleados de la casa Ootori.

CONTINUARÁ…

*.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.*

_Fin del capítulo 1_

BONUS EXTRA

***

Ficha Técnica de los personajes.

***

**Kyouya Ootori**. Tercer hijo de la familia Ootori. Estudiante de Ouran, segundo año, clase A, primer puesto en su salón y presidente (corrección: vice-presidente) del Host Club. Signo: Escorpio, tipo de sangre: AB. Dueño de un gran intelecto y una fría audacia, es conocido como el Rey de las sombras o el Rey demonio de sangre fría. En sus fases críticas, (es decir, cuando está en verdad molesto) puede ser fácilmente confundido con un namahage.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos! En primer lugar, quiero disculparme con las personas que han leido este fic antes de corregirlo. Por alguna razón, los cambios que yo había hecho al escrito, no fueron guardados en el fanfiction, por lo que creo que fue un problema de la web. La verdad, estaba sorprendida al ver las tremendas fallas de redacción que ya había corregido con anterioridad, publicadas... Así que no puedo más que disculparme.

Quiero aclarar que esta idea es inspirada en uno de los pasajes del manga, en el extra: ¿_Qué pasaría si Kyouya y Tamaki cambian de cuerpos_? Aunque mucho antes de leerlo, ya tenía en mente esta historia, decido ponerlo en todo caso. Gracias por darse un tiempo para leer esta historia. Admito que aun me falta mucho por aprender, pero intenté redactarlo lo mejor posible... Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte, de nuevo muchas gracias por leerlo. Hasta el siguiente capítulo!

Watashi lápiz.


	2. Tú eres yo, yo soy tú

_Ouran Kokou __Host Club no me pertenece. Son todos los personajes, producto de la imaginación de Hatori Bisco-sama. Yo escribo este fic por mera diversión y sin afán de lucro_

* * *

**EL DESEO DE KYOUYA**

**Capitulo 2**: Tú eres yo, yo soy tú.

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_A su llamada, dos sirvientes se acercaron rápidamente al cuarto y sin tocar, entraron en la habitación, sorprendiendo al joven señor en pijamas, corriendo y gritando desaforadamente por toda la habitación._

_-¿Señorito Kyouya? – preguntó, acercándose tímidamente una camarera - ¿se encuentra bien?_

_El joven se acercó a ella y le pidió con nerviosismo que repitiera su pregunta. Tartamudeando, lo chica la repitió, mirando temerosamente al pelinegro. _

_-¿Se encuentra bien, señorito Kyouya?_

_-¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡YO NO SOY KYOUYA!!! – gritó Tamaki, mesándose los cabellos y empezando nuevamente su loca carrera, dejando en un estado de shock a los augustos empleados de la casa Ootori. _

.-.-. .-.-. .-.-.

El personal de servicio vio como el 'obocchama' siempre tan serio y reservado, (por no decir aburrido), iba corriendo de un lado a otro, gritando "_¡No puede ser! ¡Finalmente caí en poder de los espíritus malignos!"_, y otras cosas por el estilo; resultando un espectáculo más que risible, aterrador. Se observaban mutuamente, intentando explicarse que habría pasado con su 'obocchama'.

Al cabo de un momento, el joven amo pareció calmarse. Se quedò quieto y luego volteò a mirar al personal que estaba en la puerta. De pronto, sin previo aviso, se lanzó hacia un hombre casi calvo, de lentes oscuros, y uniformado con un terno negro, que había aparecido un par de minutos antes, atraído por el fuerte escándalo. Tomándolo por los hombros, comenzó a llorar, gritando:

-Tú… ¡Tú eres Hotta-san, verdad! ¡Tú sabes quién soy!

-Kyo…Kyouya-sama… - tartamudeó el hombre, sudando copiosamente, asustado al ver la cara del joven amo, llorando sin consuelo – por favor… cálmese.

Tamaki se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y apartándose de Hotta, comenzó a deslizarse, como un actor herido por la habitación, hasta caer en el suelo, como si fuera un objeto inanimado. Los sirvientes acudieron rápidamente a auxiliarlo. Hotta-san, ayudado por otro de los más cercanos guardaespaldas del joven amo, lo incorporó y lo trasladó a la lujosa cama. El amo parecía estar en un estado total de conmoción, y estaba echado, sin sentido alguno y sin responder al medio exterior.

-Aijima – llamó Hotta a su compañero – Creo que será mejor si dejamos descansar a Kyouya-sama. Probablemente la presión de los últimos días ha hecho estragos en su delicada salud.

-Entonces, ¿llamo al doctor? – preguntó Aijima.

-Creo que eso sería lo más indicado. Por el momento, dejémoslo descansar.

* * *

A las cinco y media de la mañana, sonó el despertador. El fastidioso sonidito que hacía, acabó despertando a Kyouya, que con un manotazo, hizo callar al chillón aparato.

-¡_¿quién habrá puesto el despertador tan temprano?! – _se dijo Kyouya, tapándose la cabeza con las colchas y acomodándola en la suave almohada, cambiando de posición para poder dormir nuevamente. Apenas si se habría movido, cuando sintió como si un hubiera un cuerpo encima de él. Bajó la lujosa sábana un poco, para ver quien era aquel que había osado interrumpir el sueño del rey demonio. Al bajar la tela, sintió algo caliente pasando por el rostro, haciéndole cosquillas.

-_Caliente y mojado…e inesperadamente agradable– _pensó sin abrir los ojos.

-¡Wan, wan!

- _Parece un perro…-_pensó, volteándose al otro lado, para seguir durmiendo.

-¡Wan wan!

-_Ah, si... es un perro._

_-¡Un perro! ¿Qué hace un perro en…?_

Kyouya abrió bruscamente los ojos, sentándose de inmediato. Justo encima de él, estaba una perra, a juzgar por el enorme lazo rosa que le adornaba el cuello, ladrándole alegremente. Instintivamente se pasó la mano por el rostro y la miró. La mano estaba mojada por baba de perro.

-¿_Qué? ¿Antoniette?… ¡Qué hace ESTO en mi habitación!_

Kyouya miró a la cachorra que en esos momentos, parecía haberse calmado un poco, y lo miraba ahora con cierto recelo. Acercándose a él, olió su mano, y seguidamente saltó de la cama, para esconderse en un rincón. Kyouya alargó la mano limpia para buscar un pañuelo, que por fortuna, estaba cerca suyo. Le dirigió una dura mirada al pobre animal, mientras se secaba la mano.

A pesar de haberse acostado tarde, y de ser tan temprano, Kyouya estaba inusualmente muy despierto, como si hubiese dormido desde temprano. Se cogió ambas manos, y se estiró un poco, para poder espabilarse por completo antes de ir al baño. Al abrir completamente los ojos, se dio cuenta de algo bastante _inusual_.

Empezando por el bicho de Tamaki, que lo había despertado, Kyouya se sintió fuera de lugar. Para empezar, él no recordaba pintar su habitación de un color rosa palo. Además, aquella cama, estilo Luis XVI, definitivamente no era la suya.

Examinando más detalladamente, dio con un estante llenos de juguetes de plebeyos, el cual estaba junto a un anaquel repleto de varios libros y cuadernos sin etiquetar. Como en los casos en los que estaba perplejo, cansado o decidido, hizo el ademán de subir la montura de sus lentes, para poder pensar con mayor precisión.

Y de pronto cayó en cuenta que no estaba llevando lentes.

Kyouya se tanteó el rostro, sintiéndolo algo vacio.

Pero, ¿Cómo podía ser? ¡Su visión es esos momentos, era perfecta!

-_Además, por alguna razón… este lugar se me hace muy conocido. Yo he estado antes aquí, pero no recuerdo las circunstancias…-_pensó Kyouya, elevando una mano a su frente, intentando recordar.

De repente, la otra mano topó con algo suave, como un peluche. El joven bajó su mirada y lo que vio, lo dejó helado.

-_Esa cosa es…-_pensó, mirando a un inexpresivo oso de peluche, al costado suyo – _es 'Kuma-chan'._

_-…_

_-¡ESA COSA ES EL OSO DE TAMAKI!- _se dijo, comprendiendo-_ ¡Entonces estoy en el cuarto de ese idiota! _

-¡Pero qué demonios hago aquí!- Kyouya miró a todos lados, buscando a Tamaki, pero del hijo del director, no había ni la sombra. Tal vez habría salido a correr. Kyouya conocía muy bien las costumbres del rubio muchacho, y sabía que salía muy temprano con Antoniette. Y si no salió con la cachorra, era seguro porque quería que se quedara cuidando a su amigo.

-_ Y es una menuda estupidez la que se me ha ocurrido, pero no encuentro otra afirmación lógica. Aunque con este tonto, hay que ser todo, menos lógico._

Decidido a encontrar la respuesta, el joven destapó la colcha, dispuesto a levantarse. Al salir de la cama y dar el primer paso, tropezó con sus pies, y se hubiera caído si no fuera porque se agarró del borde de la cama. Era como si hubiera crecido. Extrañado, se alisó un poco el batín, mientras pensaba como había llegado al cuarto de Tamaki.

-_Anoche llegué a casa y fui directamente a dormir, eso es un hecho. No recuerdo haberme ido a ninguna parte. ¿Qué pasa aquí?_

El sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al abrirse la puerta, se encontró con Shima, el ama de llaves de la segunda casa Suou.

-Buenos días, 'obocchama '– dijo la señora secamente- el desayuno está servido.

-Gracias, Shima - sa…

La mujer miró extrañada al joven Tamaki, que parecía haberse quedado helado. Con un movimiento negativo de cabeza, cerró la puerta, pidiendo al 'obocchama' que se apresurase, pensando en el día feliz en que el joven amo se convirtiera en un hombre hecho y derecho.

Kyouya se tapó la boca al escucharse contestar a la señora. Esa voz, definitivamente no era suya. Era más bien grave y con un extraño acento extranjero.

-_Francés. Un acento francés – _pensó el joven palideciendo de pronto. Sin perder un momento, se dirigió al baño, y buscando el espejo, se miró. Un joven rubio, con asustada expresión, lo estaba mirando fijamente.

-…

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ!

* * *

Cuando Tamaki se despertó, no había nadie a su alrededor. Llamó débilmente a su querida Antoniette, pero a diferencia de otras veces, no apareció. Sin abrir casi los ojos, suspiró pensando en que seguramente ella habría salido a dar un paseo con alguna de las camareras. Estirando un poco el cuerpo, abrió los ojos, decidido a levantarse.

-_Ahhhh, todo fue una horrible pesadilla. Soñé que era despojado de mi divino y perfecto cuerpo, y que mi alma pura y noble estaba encerrada en el cuerpo del rey maligno… ¡Que fantasía más extraña!_

Con una sonrisa, se incorporó un poco en el lecho. Restregó un poco sus ojos, al ver que la visión le estaba fallando. Pero después de hacerlo, su vista seguía realmente mala.

-_Necesito lentes – _pensó Tamaki, estrechando los ojos para poder ver la hora – _A este paso, estaré igual que Kyouya._

-_¿Como Kyouya?_

Tamaki se quedó helado, sin poder articular ni siquiera un pensamiento. Al cabo de un rato, sonrió nerviosamente, mientras gotitas de sudor empezaban a aparecer por su frente.

-_Oh no – _se dijo el joven Suou, llevando una mano a su frente, sin ánimos ya de comprobar lo inevitable. En ese momento, el sonido del móvil, rompió el silencio de la habitación. Con una mano robotiana y nerviosa, Tamaki tomó el celular y al ver de quien era la llamada, abrió los ojos, extremadamente sorprendido.

-_Suou Tamaki, llamando._

_-Suou…Tamaki…_

El joven levantó la tapa del celular y contestó casi sin voz.

-¿Mah?

-¿Eres tú Tamaki? – respondió la voz en el otro lado del auricular. El chico, al escuchar su propia voz, se quedó nuevamente en blanco, sin saber que decir.

-¿Tamaki? – tras un breve silencio, la voz lanzó un quedo suspiro y continuó- Soy Kyouya. Por circunstancias realmente urgentes, me veo obligado a usar tu móvil…Ya te habrás dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

-Mah.

Kyouya se arregló los lentes que no tenía y al darse cuenta de ello, lanzó un murmullo de disgusto. Convencido que su amigo no respondería más que unos simples monosílabos, resolvió seguir hablando – En fin, me parece una pérdida de tiempo el tener que decirte lo que ha pasado. Escúchame bien…como seguramente ya gritaste a todo el mundo nuestro problema, será mejor que salgas cuanto antes de esa casa y vengas inmediatamente a la residencia Suou. ¿De acuerdo?

-Mah.

-Tomaré esa respuesta por un sí. Apresúrate. No quiero llegar tarde a clases– terminó Kyouya, colgando el teléfono.

-Mah.

-_Menudo idiota que es. Espero que venga pronto. Tengo que decirle un par de cosas – _pensó Kyouya, yendo al baño para asearse y arreglarse para ir al instituto.

Mientras tanto, el posible heredero de los Suou, permanecía con el celular en la mano, sin moverse. Aun estaba procesando la información, sin poder creérsela del todo. No podía creer que algo tan extraordinario le pasase justamente a él. De pronto, su rostro se iluminó por una sonrisa radiante, y sus ojos brillaron de felicidad.

-_Ya veo, ya veo – _se dijo Tamaki, dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación, como si fuera un danzarín de ballet – _¡eso es! ¡Algo maravilloso que seguramente nadie ha experimentado! ¡Eso significa que soy especial! ¡Alguien me ha puesto en semejante situación porque cree que soy único! ¡Oh, todo es tan sencillo ahora!- _pensó, dando la décimo octava vuelta artística por el lugar-_…Aunque extraño mi hermoso cuerpo, creo que no estará mal éste – _pensó, deteniéndose un momento, para mirar las finas y blancas manos de Kyouya – _¡De todos modos será mejor apresurarme! Tengo que cerciorarme que Kyouya le esté dando un buen uso…_

Con unos extraños movimientos, se dirigió al baño, dispuesto a aceptar la difícil misión de cambiarse e ir a su casa, y así, reencontrarse con su adorado cuerpo.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…

_Fin del capítulo __2_

_***_

BONUS EXTRA

***

Ficha Técnica de los personajes.

***

**Tamaki Suou.** Estudiante de Ouran, clase A, segundo año y segundo puesto en su salón, es superado únicamente por su mejor amigo,Kyouya. Hijo del director de la Academia Ouran y presidente del Host club, es el principal anfitrión, teniendo la preferencia de casi el 70% de las clientas. Mide 1.83 y su signo es Aries. Un tipo bastante bien parecido, además de ser muy noble de corazón, aunque es tremendamente egocéntrico, llorón y terriblemente engreído. Le gusta el francés, el inglés, el nabe y todo lo que tenga que ver con la fascinante cultura plebeya. Sus principales aspiraciones son: 'ser llamado Rey, por lo menos una vez en su vida, y ser reconocido entre la categoría de 'los amigos oficiales de Haruhi'.

----

Antes que nada, debo decir ¡GRACIAS! ¡Muchas gracias por haber aceptado esta loca fantasía mía! En especial a las siguientes personas que se dieron un tiempo de dejarme un comentario.

_organicxdeath_

_Annie_

_vososdios_

_Hitomi-chan9_

_Melissa_

_nickypooh_

_laynad3_

_Dianizx_

En segundo lugar, siento mucho la demora. Y creo que este capitulo no lo compensa. Mis más sinceras disculpas. En verdad ya o tenia listo desde hacia un tiempo, pero me faltaba corregir algunos detalles. El problema es que ahora que tengo más cursos que estudiar, con lo que me resulta un poco complicado escribir, esa es la razón por la que tengo todos mis fics sin poderlos continuar. Sin embargo, espero un tiempo para poder terminarlos…aunque me demoraré un poco, prometo que lo terminaré. Bueno, ¡espero que hayan disfrutado del corto capítulo! Procuraré avanzarlo pronto… ¡hasta entonces!

**Watashi lápiz **


	3. Un extraño reencuentro

Ouran High School Host Club, no es mío. Es obra de la genial mangaka Hatori Bisco-sama. Yo escribo este fic sin ánimo de lucro y para diversión y solaz de todos aquellos que gustan de este gran anime. (¿O debería decir manga?)

* * *

**El deseo de Kyouya**

Capitulo 3: _Un extraño reencuentro_

_En el capítulo anterior…_

Momentos después que Kyouya colgara el teléfono, Tamaki seguía con el aparato en la mano, sin poder modular palabra. Le resultaba increíble que algo tan extraordinario le pasase justamente a él. De pronto, su rostro se iluminó por una gran sonrisa, como si una gran idea viniera a él.

-_Ya veo - _se dijo Tamaki, dando vueltas alrededor – _¡Estoy experimentando algo maravilloso que nunca a nadie le ha sucedido! Eso confirma lo especial que soy…De seguro alguien me ha puesto en esta situación porque cree que soy único…Que sencillo resulta todo ahora…-_pensó, deteniendo su paso, mirando las finas manos de su amigo – _De cualquier forma, debo encontrarme con él. ¡Tengo que asegurarme que le esté dando un buen uso!_

Con unos extraños movimientos, se dirigió al baño, dispuesto a aceptar la difícil misión de cambiarse e ir a su casa, y así, reencontrarse con su adorado cuerpo.

* * *

Kyouya salió de la ducha, envuelto en la rosada bata de baño de Tamaki. Mientras se secaba el cabello, examinaba la habitación, tratando de deducir donde podría encontrar el uniforme de la escuela. Echó una mirada a la mesa de noche donde Tamaki tenía su reloj despertador. Hizo una mueca de disgusto al fijarse en la hora.

-_Tengo aproximadamente quince minutos para cambiarme. Tamaki es siempre puntual, así que no nos demoraríamos mucho hablando. Con todo, debemos salir de aquí dentro de media hora para llegar temprano. _

Se sentó en la cama, mirando a los armarios que estaban en la habitación. ¿Dónde guardaría Tamaki el uniforme? Después de darle una segunda ojeada al lugar, y viendo que sería imposible dar con él, buscó el celular para preguntarle a su amigo. Estaba a punto de cogerlo cuando éste comenzó a vibrar. Kyouya lo levantó. En la pantalla veía '_Mon cher ami', _con la cara de él, sonriendo con genialidad_. _Kyouya torció el gesto, y abrió el aparato.

-¿Si?

-¡_Kyouya, que bueno que estas allí! Tengo una consulta que hacerte._

_-_¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el joven, intuyendo que otro de los caprichosos momentos de Tamaki tendrán lugar muy pronto.

- _¿No tendrás otro perfume? Verás…es que el olor del que tienes es demasiado profundo para mi gusto. ¿De casualidad no tendrás el 'be' de Calvin Klein? Ese es uno que va con mi…_

Kyouya miraba al celular con una mirada asesina. ¿Cómo podía llamar por semejante trivialidad?

-Deja de perder el tiempo. Si no te gusta el que tengo entonces no te lo pongas.

-¡_Pe…pe…pero, Kyouya! – _lloriqueó Tamaki– _¡Cómo es posible que no comprendas…!_

_-_No tengo tiempo para hacerlo. Antes bien, necesito que me digas donde está tu uniforme.

-_No te lo voy a decir hasta que me digas donde ubicar…_

_-_Escúchame bien – interrumpióle el chico, a punto de perder la paciencia- NE-CE-SI-TO QUE ME DI-GAS DON-DE ES-TA EL MAL-DI-TO U-NI-FOR-ME ¿COM-PREN-DI-DO?

-_Ya te dije que no te lo voy a decir hasta encontrar lo que te pedí. _

Kyouya hizo el gesto de subirse los lentes. Como era obvio, no los encontró. Bastante incómodo, posó la mano en la frente y respiró profundamente, para calmarse un poco, antes de responderle.

-Hay una muestra en la cómoda de abajo, donde guardo mis relojes.

-_¡Muchas gracias, Kyouya! Sabía que tú sabrías de mi dolor…_

_-_Para consumar esta inútil conversación – repuso el ahora 'oscuro' rubio, sin atender las últimas palabras de su amigo - ¿Puedes decirme donde guardas tu uniforme?

-¡_Ah! ¿Ya ves que hay cosas que es imprescindible saber? Si tu…_

_-_Dímelo de una vez, bueno para nada.

-_Está en la cómoda de la derecha._ – respondió rápidamente Tamaki, al escuchar 'su' disgustada voz – _Por cierto, Kyouya…._

El joven Ootori cerró el celular, dando por finalizada la conversación. Estaba disgustado al escuchar su voz, hablando tantas tonterías juntas. Definitivamente tendría que parar a ese loco, si no quería que su reputación cayera al piso. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia donde le había dicho Tamaki. Abrió la puerta del ropero, y allí encontró el flamante uniforme que tanto necesitaba.

* * *

-¡Lo encontré! – dijo Tamaki, con actitud triunfal, levantando el frasquito en la mano. Lo abrió, y la envolvente escancia salió del envase.- _Mucho mejor. Ahora que estoy en el cuerpo de Kyouya, debo darle cierto 'estilo'. Desde hace tiempo que quiero arreglar un poco su apariencia –_ se dijo, mientras se miraba en el espejo - _¿Una arruga?- _pensó el muchacho, mirando más detenidamente una finísima arruguita que surcaba su frente-_ En verdad que eres muy descuidado, Kyouya. ¡Pero felizmente, yo, tu mejor y más grande amigo, se encargará ahora de pulirte un poco. Ya verás que lucirás mucho mejor. Claro que jamás podrás ser 'King'... pero te apuesto que tu popularidad incrementará. _

Tamaki buscó el uniforme dentro de la única gaveta que había en el cuarto. Allí estaba, perfectamente colgada, lista para ser usada. El joven sacó el colgador, para ponerse la almidonada camisa. Las manos finas y blancas de su amigo, cumplían su labor con notable rapidez. Se puso el pantalón, la corbata y estaba a punto de ponerse el saco, cuando escuchó unos golpes tímidos que tocaban la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Aijima, joven amo. He traído al doctor.

-¿_El doctor? –_pensó el joven angustiado – _¡Debo salir de inmediato! Si no llego a tiempo, Kyouya me matará… _

Al ver que no había respuesta, Aijima tocó otra vez la puerta.

- Abra la puerta, por favor.

Tamaki vio las ventanas. Eran demasiado pequeñas como para que un cuerpo como el suyo pudiera pasar. La única salida era por la puerta principal.

_-No quería hacerlo pero- _pensó Tamaki, muerto de miedo - _…en estos casos desesperados debo usar las tácticas del Rey oscuro. Sé que con mis grandes dotes de actor podré confundirlos. – _levantó su cerquillo, con un gesto de suficiencia, molestándose un poco que no fuera más largo para hacer el efecto más deslumbrante.

-Abra la puerta, por favor. El doctor está esperando por usted – dijo Aijima, levantando la voz.

_-_No necesito uno – dijo Tamaki, hablando lo más lúgubremente posible – Me encuentro en perfecto estado.

-Pero, joven amo – protestó Aijima del otro lado de la puerta – Usted no parecía bien hoy en la mañana… Si usted no me da su venia para pasar, me veré obligado a usar la fuerza.

-_¡Qué hago! – _pensó el moreno, paseando angustiosamente la mirada alrededor - _¿Llamar a Kyouya? No… se escuchará al otro lado…¿Qué hacer?_

_-_¡Joven señor, le aviso por última vez! Por favor, déjeme entrar.

La puerta de la habitación finalmente se abrió. Aijima estaba a punto de hacerle pasar al galeno, cuando se topó con la mirada gélida del amo Kyouya. Aunque los ojos parecían un poco desorbitados, y la expresión demasiado artificial, el guardaespaldas indujo que era mejor no acercarse al señorito.

-Dije que no necesitaba nada, Aijima.

-Efectivamente, joven amo. El doctor ya se iba. ¿Verdad? – preguntó el pobre guardaespaldas al médico que estaba a su lado. El doctor asintió con miedo y prácticamente ambos huyeron del cuarto.

Al verlos alejarse, Tamaki se alegró por primera vez, que su amigo tuviera aquella personalidad tan retorcida. No sabía qué era lo que había pasado, para que todos en aquella mansión le temieran así, pero no era momento de averiguarlo. Tenía que salir rápido.

* * *

Shima-san, el ama de llaves de la segunda residencia Suou, bajó al gran comedor, para ver que todo estuviera en orden. Las sirvientas de la casa ya habían arreglado la mesa. Los croissants, el jugo de naranja y el café express, ya estaban servidos. Sólo faltaba el señorito.

-Yuki-san, ¿podrías avisar al señorito que el desayuno está servido? – le dijo a una joven camarera.

-Sí, señora – respondió la chica, yendo feliz a donde estaba Tamaki. Siempre era un gusto hablar con él. ¡Era tan dulce y amable!

Estaba pensando en esas cosas, que se olvidó que debía tocar la puerta antes de pasar. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba la puerta abierta. Con pena, buscó al Tamaki – obocchama, para excusarse. Lo vio parado en medio de la habitación, con el saco a medio poner, mirándola con una lúgubre expresión. La jovencita dio un paso atrás, sorprendida al ver el tenebrosa rostro del joven amo. Éste al ver su reacción, pareció darse cuenta de algo y sonrió amablemente.

-¿Me estaba buscando?

La camarera lo miró con perplejidad. Ella estaba segura que había visto una sombra de molestia en los azules ojos del señorito.

-No…no…Quiero decir- se rectificó – si. El desayuno está servido. Disculpe por haber entrado sin permiso…

-No hay problema – respondió sonriendo el rubio – En seguida bajo.

-Muy…muy bien.

Apenas la sirvienta cerró la puerta, la cara sonriente de Kyouya se esfumó como por arte de magia. Si había algo que le desagradaba, era ser interrumpido de esa forma cuando estaba en su habitación.

-_Aunque no sea exactamente mi habitación… En fin, supongo que tendré que actuar como él. _

Mirándose al espejo, se arregló la corbata. Ladeó su cabeza de un lado a otro. Pareció satisfecho con su apariencia y salió del cuarto para tomar el desayuno. Apenas abrió la puerta, una legión de empleados, entre camareras y mayordomos, le daban los buenos días. El sonrió con gentileza, y bajó las escaleras. Todos aquellos parecían ser muy felices, sirviendo en aquella casa, y aun más de servir a aquel señor tan simpático.

-Buenos días, Tamaki-sama.

-Buenos días

-Muy buenos días, obocchama.

-Igualmente.

Y así se pasó el pobre Kyouya, gastando saliva hasta que su garganta quedó completamente seca. ¿Cuántos empleados tenia aquella casa? En la suya apenas llegaba a la docena, porque su padre siempre había dicho que era mejor calidad que cantidad.

-_Pero 'mi padre' es ahora supuestamente es el señor Suou. Si no encuentro la solución a esto, me volveré loco al final del día, aunque creo…_

-Hoy ha bajado rápido, Tamaki obocchama – dijo la anciana Shima apareciendo – Por favor, recuerde sus modales en la mesa, y evite hacer algún número de niño malcriado, ¿está bien?

-De acuerdo – dijo Kyouya, poniendo su mejor rostro – _Aunque_ c_reo que esto va a ser un juego muy interesante._

* * *

El Mercedes negro se estacionó frente a la residencia Suou. El chofer abrió la puerta al joven amo, algo sorprendido por su actitud. Aquel día, Kyouya-sama había estado muy hablador, cosa que no pasaba a menudo, por no decir casi nunca. La última vez que había visto ese raro fenómeno era una vez, después de los exámenes para entrar a Ouran. El señor estaba tan cansado, que empezó a mostrar a todos una faceta desconocida. Un Kyouya aterradoramente conversador.

-Que tenga un buen día, Kyouya-sama.

-Gracias. ¡Tú también! – dijo el moreno, levantando el pulgar de la mano derecha, con feliz expresión. El chofer tímidamente hizo lo mismo.

-_Definitivamente el joven amo ha de estar muy cansado – _pensó, arrancando el carro, de vuelta a la residencia de los Ootori.

Tamaki entretanto, subió los escalones rápidamente, Al llegar al descansillo, tocó el timbre. Al cabo de unos momentos, el augusto rostro del mayordomo principal entreabrió la puerta.

-Hola, vengo a buscar a Kyo… es decir, a Tamaki. ¿Está en casa?

El mayordomo se inclinó respetuosamente ante la visita, sin mostrar su cara de asombro. ¿Cómo era posible que el joven Kyouya, siempre tan serio, actuase de esa manera tan jovial? De seguro era por la influencia de Tamaki obocchama.

-Pase por favor. Avisaré a Tamaki-sama que está usted aquí.

Tamaki entró a su casa, sintiéndose extraño. Se sentía raro que su propio mayordomo no lo reconociera. Seguramente era porque,

-_Mi representación como Kyouya ha sido absolutamente perfecta. A veces me pregunto porque no soy actor. Podría ganar mucho dinero…_

-Obocchama está terminando de desayunar. Si usted quiere esperarlo…

-¿Qué? ¿Está tomando desayuno?- gritó Tamaki caprichosamente - ¡Que mal amigo! ¿Por qué no quiere invitarme? ¡Me muero de hambre! No he comido nada desde que amaneció… - se volteó hacia el empleado, y juntando las manos, lo miró implorante - ¿Puedo ir? Es que tengo mucha hambre.

El hombre retrocedió un poco al ver aquel extraño comportamiento – _Creo que fue demasiada influencia – _pensó asintiendo como un autómata. Daba miedo ver el rostro suplicante de Ootori Kyouya tan cerca.

Tamaki le agradeció y se acercó a grandes pasos al comedor principal. Allí estaban Shima, las sirvientas y…

Kyouya.

Tamaki se quedó en blanco, sin poder articular palabra. ¡Allí estaba su hermoso y adorado cuerpo! Claro que no era él… ¿o sí? El chico moreno se había quedado como hipnotizado, mirando fijamente a aquel rubio muchacho que en esos momentos estaba terminando de tomar el café. Estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él, cuando la mirada fría y alarmante de Kyouya lo detuvo.

-_Ni se te ocurra venir a abrazarme– _parecía decirle esa mirada.

-¡Buenos días, Kyouya! – dijo el rubio, secándose los labios, y parándose de la mesa – Gracias, Shima, estaba realmente delicioso.

-Um. Gracias a usted, obocchama.- repuso la anciana, levantándose tambien - Hoy se ha comportado con una corrección y actitud realmente impresionantes. Kyouya sama –dijo, dirigiéndose al moreno que estaba en el umbral de la puerta – que tenga muy buenos días.

-Oh, si… gracias – dijo Tamaki inclinando rápidamente la cabeza.

-Um…- murmuró la señora, alejándose – _Estos jovencitos. Un día son un dechado de pulcritud y otro día actúan como gamberros callejeros. Aunque me sorprende la actitud de Kyouya-sama. El siempre es muy ceremonioso para saludar._

Una vez que ambos estuvieron solos en el comedor, Tamaki no pudo evitar estrechar al chico que tenía en frente.

-¡_Mon ami_! ¡No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado! ¿Cómo estás? – dijo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-No sé cómo puedes extrañarme si nos hemos visto ayer. –señaló, fastidiado Kyouya, intentando zafarse de aquel 'kuma-abrazo'*

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Tamaki, mirando su cuerpo detenidamente. Palpó los hombros, las manos y la cara - ¿No te has echado la crema para el rostro? Es importante, si no lo haces, el cutis se pondrá…

-¿Podrías hacerme el favor de alejarte un poco? Me estás arrugando el uniforme.

-Ehm, si.… Bueno, como te seguía diciendo, Kyouya… - Tamaki paró de hablar. 'Su rostro' se había vuelto de pronto peligrosamente molesto. Pero esto no pareció molestarlo en lo más absoluto, sino que le encantó.

-¡Ah! No sabía que también podía hacer esas expresiones tan propias del Rey demonio…

-Si no quieres que 'tu Rey demonio' acabe ahora contigo, será mejor que pares de decir esas tonterías. (_en verdad me enferma tener que escucharme hablando como un estúpido)_

_-_Pe…pero, Kyouya… - suplicó Tamaki. Apenas dijo esas palabras, Kyouya se volteó bastante molesto, y se acercó lo suficiente para que nadie escuchara lo que iba a decir.

-Di 'Kyouya' otra vez, y me aseguraré que desaparezcas del Japón. ¿Comprendido?

-¡Pero qué malo! ¿Por qué quieres hacerme eso?

-Ven conmigo – terminó Kyouya, arrastrando a Tamaki a su habitación. Había un par de cosas ese idiota debería saber antes de ir a Ouran.

CONTINUARÁ…

*Kuma-abrazo: Abrazo de oso.

* * *

_Fin del capítulo 3_

BONUS EXTRA

***

Ficha Técnica de los personajes.

***

**Morinozuka Takashi.** Estudiante del último año de Ouran. Mide 1.92, su tipo de sangre es O y su signo es Tauro. Aunque no se vea mucho, sus materias favoritas son geografía e historia japonesa. Por tradición familiar, practica kendo, y fue campeón en una competencia. Es el personaje más dinámico de la serie y el único del Host Club que parece ser normal, a no ser por aquella extraña obsesión de seguir en todo momento a su primo – amo Hanninozuka Mitsukuni.

¡Hola nuevamente! Aquí un nuevo capítulo de 'El deseo de Kyouya'. Lo siento si no está del todo bien. Siempre leo un par de veces cuando está listo para darle algunos arreglos. En todo caso, me disculpo por algún error que haya podido escaparse de las manos. Nuevamente gracias por todo y por su apoyo a través de sus comentarios que hacen que quiera avanzar más rápido. Un saludo enorme a las siguientes personas que tuvieron un tiempito para escribirme.

_Lizzy W. M._

_Jaqui-chan_

_Melissa_

_Dianizx_

_laynad3_

_Ann_

_nickypooh_

_gabiiii981_

_GiiuChan_

¡Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo! Prometo que hasta que mi desgastada imaginación regrese, volveré con una nueva parte en esta historia. Matta ne!

**Watashi lápiz**


	4. Intercambio de papeles

Ouran Kokou Host Club no me pertenece. Personajes e historia son de la grandiosa mangaka Bisco Hatori-sama. Yo sólo escribo este fic como diversión y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**EL DESEO DE KYOUYA**

**Capítulo 4**: Intercambio de papeles.

Kyouya arrastraba a un lloriqueante Tamaki por el pasadizo de la gran mansión. Si alguien hubiera estado por allí de seguro se hubiera asustado al ver al joven amo, siempre tan gentil con todos, tratando de esa manera tan cruel a su mejor amigo.

Al llegar a la habitación de Tamaki, Kyouya cerró la puerta tras sí, dejando a su amigo tendido el piso mientras él se encargaba de golpearse levemente el hombro, que se encontraba un poco sentido por arrastrar y subir un cuerpo tan grande como el suyo. Pero ni bien había dado un par de golpes suaves, cuando sintió un terrible escalofrío. Un par de manos se habían posado en sus hombros. Kyouya volteó la cabeza mecánicamente, descubriendo a Tamaki atrás suyo, intentando darle unos masajes al cuello.

-¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer? – preguntó Kyouya, con una voz muy serena, pero con una expresión que claramente decía "suéltame_ o te arrepentirás por el resto de tu inútil vida_"

-Simplemente quería darte unos masajes, amigo mío – respondió Tamaki desde una distancia prudente, levantando las manos – Es que en verdad no puedo soportar ver a mi adorado cuerpo haciendo esa clase de ejercicios físicos violentos.

-¿Y tú crees que puedo soportar escuchándome hablar tantas necedades? Si no te gusta como estamos, entonces piensa de qué manera vamos a regresar a la normalidad.

-¡Es cierto! – exclamó Tamaki, tronando sus dedos – Era eso lo que quería preguntarte… ¿sabes que fue lo que pasó?

El chico rubio se llevó la mano al rostro, acostumbrado ya a no llevar los lentes. Se sentó en la amplia cama, suspirando pesadamente.

-No lo sé. Esto es sumamente increíble para mí aún. Aunque de hecho no he tenido tiempo para pensar. La única forma de averiguarlo es ir a Ouran. Tal vez podamos descubrir algo.

-¿Y qué haremos hasta entonces?

-Guardar el más riguroso silencio sobre nuestro secreto. Nadie debe saber nada.

Tamaki tragó en seco antes de replicar.

-¿Nadie?… ¿Ni siquiera los del Club?

-Incluso ellos.

-¡Pero Kyouya lo que estás pidiendo no está bien!- protestó Tamaki, parándose en frente a Kyouya con los brazos extendidos - Los del Club somos como una familia… por otra parte, si somos más podremos dar con la solución más rápido.

-No creo que los gemelos sean de gran ayuda. Al contrario. – masculló Kyouya – Haruhi, Mori-senpai y Honey-senpai tampoco. Además este es nuestro problema y debemos resolverlo nosotros.

Tamaki bufó exasperado. En verdad no le hacía mucha gracia el ocultarle algo así al Club. Estaba a punto de salir del cuarto cuando reparó en algo. ¡Era la primera vez que se sentía así de enfadado! ¿Sería posible que el humor del Rey Demonio estuviera influenciándole?

-Como sea– dijo Kyouya parándose – será mejor que nos vayamos. ¿Tu chofer se ha ido?

-Si… lo despedí cuando entré.

-Bueno, entonces tendremos que irnos juntos… Y recuerda esto Tamaki – dijo el rubio muchacho volteándose hacia su amigo - No debe saber NADIE de lo que nos pasó, ¿entendido?

-…

-Por lo tanto, en el instituto tendrás que actuar como yo. ¿Está bien?

-De acuerdo – rezongó Tamaki, llevando dos finos dedos hacia los lentes, para subírselos. Era la cuarta vez que lo hacía en la mañana. ¿Acaso esos lentes no estaban bien ajustados? ¿Por qué se bajaban cada rato hacia la punta de la nariz?

* * *

-¿Compraste esas bombitas de olor que vimos anteayer por Internet?

-¡Por supuesto! Y no solo eso…También compré café picante de muy buena calidad – respondió a su gemelo, Hittachin Kaoru, mientras ambos viajaban en la lujosa limosina.

-De seguro a Tono le van a encantar los obsequios – dijeron al unísono, riéndose al pensar en el buen momento que pasarían haciéndole esas bromas al 'Rey' del Club.

-Sólo espero que Kyouya-senpai no interfiera en nuestros planes – dijo Hikaru mirando al vacio – Tu sabes como a veces se pone a favor de Tono.

-¿Pero ayer no estaba molesto con él? – preguntó Kaoru volteándose para ver a su hermano – así que no creo que le importe, lo que significa…

-Que no habrá barreras para nuestra diversión – dijeron ambos, señalándose con complicidad y echándose a reír.

* * *

-_Buenos días, Hanninozuka-san_ – susurró una voz algo apagada. El pequeño heredero de los Hanninozuka volteó para descubrir tras suyo a Kanazuki-chan, como cariñosamente solía llamar a la considerada 'bruja del Club de Magia Negra'.

-Hola, Kanazuki-chan – saludó Honey-senpai sonriendo como siempre. La morena muchacha, también sonrió, un poco intimidada.

-_Hanninozuka-san. Le hice esto – _dijo presentándole una cajita negra, con un lazo blanco – _espero que le guste._ – La chica se alejó con paso rápido, y con la cabeza gacha, como si estuviera de pronto avergonzada.

El pequeño rubio miró la cajita que tenía en sus manos y a Usagi-chan simultáneamente - ¿Qué crees que nos pudo haber traído, Kanazuki-chan? – le preguntó al rosado conejo que llevaba. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, (como era de esperarse) se encogió de hombros – Bueno, lo averiguaremos más tarde, a la hora del té - terminó el chico, alejándose, dejando a su paso un camino bombardeado de flores rosas de diferentes tamaños.

* * *

Haruhi caminaba sin prisas, doblando la ultima esquina para llegar al instituto Ouran; ese lugar donde cada día ella se encontraba con los '_ricos bastardos'_, como a veces llamaba a sus compañeros de clase y al Host Club. Aunque tenía que admitir que ella disfrutaba bastante de su compañía. Le divertía bastante el encontrarse con gente tan inverosímil, de la cual era incapaz de predecir sus reacciones. El instituto Ouran se había convertido para ella en un lugar donde todo podía pasar.

Para empezar, estaban sus compañeros de clase. En especial Renge-chan, la chica otaku que podía muy bien comprar al más alto precio una información 'confidencial' (o según Haruhi intrascendente) de su juego favorito, en donde el protagonista era extrañamente parecido a Kyouya-senpai (en lo físico, claro está. Haruhi estaba segura que nadie podía enamorarse del Rey Demonio, por más guapo que fuera debido a su retorcida personalidad). Además estaban esas tías raras, que se sorprendían de la existencia del café instantáneo. Aunque lo más misterioso para ella, resultaba el caso de las chicas del fan club de Casanova-kun, que se había fundado hace poco. Haruhi seguía sin entender el por qué cada vez que ella hablaba con Casanova-kun, Renge-chan y tres chicas más, aparecían por detrás, con los ojos destellantes de una luz extraña, y portando unas libretas, susurrando '_moe, moe_'. Cuando le comentó de esta situación a los gemelos, ambos se sonrieron y dándole gentiles palmaditas en la espalda, le dijeron que aún era demasiado joven para entenderlo.

Y hablando de los benditos gemelos. ¿Cómo era posible que las chicas gritaran emocionadas cuando los veían haciendo uno de sus numeritos aburridamente yaoi, como 'te amo y yo te amo más'? ¿Cómo era posible que la gente pudiera encontrar encantadores a ese par de diablitos? Además esos chicos no tenían nada de adorables. 'Hermanos demonio' así los había llamado una vez Tamaki –senpai. Y era verdad. Ambos eran extraordinariamente buenos para maquinar todo tipo de bromas pesadas y malas jugadas… especialmente a su querido 'Tono'. ¿Esa sería acaso la forma de demostrar su cariño?

Tamaki-senpai era el más raro de todos. Narcisista, extrovertido, egocéntrico y llorón, parecía que la única persona que amaba era a sí mismo. Claro que a veces, él se abalanzaba sobre ella, gritándole cosas como 'mi adorable niña' 'Mi hija', entre otras, llegando a veces a ser terriblemente exasperante. Haruhi recordaba las veces en las que había sido arrastrada por los chicos del Host para 'realizar actividades familiares', contra su voluntad. Y es que Tamaki-senpai no parecía entender que había gente en Japón que tenía que trabajar.

También estaba la pareja _moe_ del Club: Mori-senpai y Honey-senpai. Ambos eran extrañamente inseparables y era rara la ocasión el ver a uno sin el otro. Era como si entre ambos existiera una especie de… ¿cómo se llamaba a ese fenómeno? Ah, sí: simbiosis directa. Era un extraño caso nunca antes visto. Además de ello, Honey- senpai era el loli-shota que más merecía que se le llamara por ese nombre. Aficionado como nadie al dulce, considerado por su hermano pequeño como un extraterrestre por su capacidad de comer todo un pastel en cuestión de quince minutos sin empalagarse, además de otras 'cualidades especiales'. Y era un hecho que Mori-senpai era bastante extraño. Era el único ser que ella conocía, que era capaz de comunicarse con todo tipo de animales. Al parecer lo hacía bastante bien, porque los animales lo adoraban.

Claro que no todos eran tipos raros. Allí estaba Kyouya-senpai, que era el símbolo de la sensatez y del espíritu práctico de un hombre de negocios. Siempre andaba con una libreta de notas o con una portátil. Sus sentidos parecían estar pendientes a todo, como un perro, captándolo todo al instante, y haciendo maquiavélicos planes para controlar a Tamaki-senpai, el 'King' del Club. En pocas palabras, podía un ser un humano terriblemente escalofriante que felizmente no gozaba del poder supremo. Haruhi se estremeció al imaginar al Rey de sangre fría en el puesto de Tamaki. Definitivamente era algo demasiado horrible para pensarlo.

* * *

-Y recuerda bien, Tamaki – dijo Kyouya – no debes separarte de mí.

-Oh, claro. Además actuar como tú es fácil… Sólo tengo que estar pegado al ordenador o a una libreta sin decir nada a nadie y sonriendo malévolamente– murmuró el moreno muchacho, arreglándose el flequillo y subiéndose los lentes.

El chico rubio dirigió a su interlocutor una mirada asesina. Ya le arreglaría cuentas más tarde.

-Tú también, Kyouya – dijo el muchacho de lentes sonriendo como todo un playboy, haciendo una 'V' con su mano – debes borrar de tu rostro esa horrible y escalofriante expresión de ahora. No va con mi personalidad.

Kyouya simplemente cerró los ojos, sin responder nada. Era verdad. Tenía que actuar como Tamaki si no quería que se descubriera nada. Hizo una cuenta mental - _Dentro de cuatro días se abre nuevamente el Host Club a las clientas. Tenemos que encontrar la solución a todo esto antes de tres días exactos. Si no, me veré obligado a hacer todas esas payasadas de bufón en quiebra que hace Tamaki para que las clientas se mueran por él. _

_-_No me va a resultar nada fácil – masculló Kyouya, caminando a paso rápido por el gran camino que daba a la puerta interna de la Academia Ouran. Una mano se posó en su hombro. Al voltearse, vio a Tamaki meneando negativamente la cabeza, y oscilando su dedo índice de izquierda a derecha.

-No, no mon ami. Pasos lentos y amplios, como si estuvieras a punto de bailar. La cabeza debe estar levemente ladeada para saludar con elegancia a todos. Y no te olvides de sonreír.

-¿Algo más? – preguntó Kyouya, un poco molesto, mirando de reojo a su amigo.

Tamaki afirmó enérgicamente y sacando de su maleta un frasquito, se lo entregó.

-¡Para ti! Es loción para el rostro. Te permitirá tener la cara suave y fresca… además tiene efecto hidratante y…

-NO voy a andar untado con esta cosa– bufó Kyouya rechazando el frasco con la mano. Tamaki, insistente, se lo volvió a extender.

-Si te lo vas a aponer, amigo mío. Es mi cuerpo y es mi deber cuidarlo. No todas las personas son dotadas de esta manera por la naturaleza…

Kyouya entendió que si no recibía el dichoso frasco, Tamaki seguiría dándole la lata. Suspiró y extendió la mano con gesto cansado. Con aire de triunfo, Tamaki le entregó el pomo, mientras le daba algunas instrucciones que bien podían serle útiles.

* * *

Un par de sombras ocultas en los árboles, observaban todos los movimientos de Tamaki y Kyouya, mientras estos se dirigían a Ouran.

-¿Estás listo, Hikaru? - preguntó Kaoru a su gemelo, el cual se balanceaba peligrosamente por la rama más estrecha del árbol.

-Eso creo… Pero no podemos hacer nada…Kyouya-senpai está con él.

-¡Entonces primero habrá que separarlos!– exclamó Kaoru extendiendo una mano a su gemelo, para que vuelva otra vez a la seguridad del escondite.

Pero en ese momento, Hikaru empezó a balancearse peligrosamente, perdiendo el equilibrio. La rama empezaba ya a resquebrajarse peligrosamente, cediendo al peso de Hikaru. Kaoru le extendía la mano desesperadamente, sin poder alcanzarlo.

-¡Ten cuidado Hikaru! – gritaba Kaoru

-¡Kaoru no puedo sostenerme…Acércate un poco más!

-¡No puedo! ¡Si voy más cerca, me caeré también!

-¡Maldición, Kaoru! ¡Acércate o me…! – Hikaru no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento, la rama no pudo soportar más el peso del chico y cayó, llevándose a Hikaru al piso.

Tamaki y Kyouya escucharon a sus espaldas el ruido de un golpe en seco, como si un saco se hubiera caído.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso? – quiso saber Tamaki, haciendo el ademan de voltear hacia atrás.

-Seguramente un gato ha caído del árbol – repuso Kyouya, más interesado en revisar su maletín – No te fijes en esas cosas, no tienen importancia.

-¿Eh? Ah, si…

Entretanto, un magullado Hikaru, era sostenido por su gemelo que bajaba solicito del árbol. Kaoru lo atendía, mirando como Kyouya senpai y Tono se alejaban tranquilamente hacia las aulas.

-Hikaru… ¡Hikaru! ¿Estás bien?

La cara de Hikaru no daba muestra de estar bien. Tenía el labio partido por el cual salía un hilillo de sangre. –_Traidor- _parecían decirle a Kaoru, los ojos de Hikaru. Pero su hermano menor estaba demasiado ocupado en intentar levantarlo, así que no reparó en su expresión.

-Venga, vamos a la enfermería.

-…

-No te preocupes, Hikaru. Ya verás que pronto sanarás.

-…

* * *

-_Buenos días, Suou-san, Ootori-san - _susurró una apagada voz de mujer. Tamaki saltó sorprendido, lanzando un chillido agudo, en tanto que Kyouya inclinó la cabeza, respondiendo el saludo, mirando a su compañero con una expresión nefasta.

-_Hoy Ootori-san no luce bien hoy. Permítame ofrecerle este muñeco maldito. Puede hacer que la persona que lo reciba tenga una suerte cruel por un día – _dijo con una sombría sonrisa Reiko Kanazuki, entregándole un Beelzenef de madera, en la tembleque mano de 'Kyouya'. Era sumamente raro ver a Kyouya Ootori asustándose por un simple muñeco. Todos sabían que el único en quien creía el joven Ootori era en su capacidad en si mismo… o por lo menos, esa era la imagen que proyectaba.

Kyouya, en el cuerpo de Tamaki, miraba la escena bastante incómodo. ¿No habían quedado que actuarían como el otro bajo cualquier circunstancia?

-¿_Pero que está haciendo este idiota? _– pensó – _si no pienso en algo rápido, empezarán a sospechar._

Como si fuera un gato, se ocultó detrás de Tamaki, y empezó temblar como si estuviera muerto de miedo. Tamaki se sorprendió al ver a Kyouya actuando así, pero se asustó cuando al voltear se topó con sus ojos azules, los cuales estaban destellando ahora de una ira única. La mirada decía claramente que recibiera el muñeco y que se largara inmediatamente o que pensara en cualquier solución que no lo hiciera quedar en ridículo.

-¡No lo recibas mon ami! – decía Kyouya entretanto, imitando perfectamente la entonación de la voz de Tamaki cuando tenía miedo - ¡Tendrás mala suerte si lo haces!

Entretanto Tamaki se debatía entre el miedo innato por las artes oscuras del Club de Magia Negra y por el miedo que le producía su amigo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué haría Kyouya en momentos así?

Nada.

Kyouya siempre ignoraba situaciones como esas. Siempre estaba demasiado ocupado, pensando en cómo conseguiría doblar los ingresos del Club el siguiente mes.

¡Eso es!

-No, gracias, Kanazuki-san - dijo Tamaki, sonriendo afablemente – De todos modos, agradezco tu amabilidad. Con permiso – terminó, dando la vuelta y prácticamente huyendo de la tenebrosa chica.

Tras suyo le perseguía Kyouya, algo incomodo. No le gustaba gastar sus energías sino cuando era estrictamente necesario, pero aquel chico amenazaba con hacerle gastar hasta sus reservas en movimientos inútiles que no le llevarían ningún mérito. Tendría que educarlo apropiadamente, sin dudar. Y cuanto antes mejor.

* * *

En la hora del almuerzo, Haruhi salió disparada rumbó a la enfermería. Bueno… eso de disparada era nada más que una palabra. Haruhi era más lenta que una tortuga, así que no podía apresurarse mucho. Había escuchado por la mañana que uno de los hermanos Hittachin había tenido un accidente. Nadie sabía exactamente cuál era, porque los dos estaban ausentes en clase. Así que Haruhi resolvió ir a verlos. No parecía, pero ella en verdad estimaba a esos chicos y desde que le dieron la noticia, estaba muy preocupada.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad (y de hecho lo fue, al juzgar la distancia que tenía que recorrer y el tiempo que le había tomado) llegó a la enfermería del instituto. Las blancas puertas se abrieron de par en par, en tanto que una sonriente enfermera le daba los buenos días. Haruhi preguntó por los hermanos Hittachin. La enfermera le guió hasta una cama cubierta con un dosel. Al correr la cortina, Haruhi se encontró a Hikaru y Kaoru, tendidos ambos en la gran cama.

-¿Haruhi? – preguntaron ambos, mirando a la chica - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venia a visitarlos – dijo la chica, con voz seca – pero veo que están perfectamente bien. Me iré entonces.

-¡No, no, Haruhi! – se apresuró a decir Kaoru parándose- La verdad es que Hikaru si sufrió un accidente.

-¿Ah sí? – replicó la chica, incrédula.

-¡Sí, mira Haruhi! – exclamó Hikaru mostrándole un minúsculo parche que estaba en la parte izquierda de su labio inferior.

-Ummm. – Haruhi entornó los ojos para ver más de cerca la finísima vendita - No me parece una herida propia para estar en la enfermería todo el día.

-¿Qué no? Además me golpeé el brazo. Está lleno de moretones – dijo Hikaru mostrándole el antebrazo, el cual tenía un par de cardenales.

-_Me acuerdo que cuando iba a primaria, una vez me caí del columpio. Me hice un chinchón más grande que el Everest, pero la asistente solo me puso un poco de jabón en la cabeza y después dijo que vaya a clase. No sé como por algo tan leve los dejan estar en la enfermería todo el día – _pensó Haruhi mirando como Hikaru se quejaba otra vez de dolor y como una solícita enfermera venía a darle unos calmantes – _malditos ricos bastardos._

* * *

Kyouya y Tamaki entretanto, paseaban por los pasillos del ala norte de Ouran, pensando en que estarían haciendo los miembros del club. Momentos más temprano, ellos dos habían llegado a la puerta del Club, y al entrar no encontraron a nadie. Cosa muy poco común ya que ese día era la reunión para organizar los eventos para recibir a las clientas.

-¡No entiendo que puede haber pasado! ¡Es muy preocupante! – gritó Tamaki, subiéndose nuevamente los lentes. Kyouya lo miró de reojo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a sus frases sin sentido.

Tamaki lo agarró del brazo. Kyouya volteó a verlo. ¿O era a verse? Kyouya se deprimió al ver esa cara de maternal preocupación en su siempre imperturbable rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Honey-senpai está corriendo junto a Mori senpai… Están yendo a la enfermería.

El chico rubio dirigió la mirada a donde Tamaki le decía. Era cierto. Honey senpai corría y su rostro no lucía la típica sonrisa de loli shota. Se veía en el rostro la imagen de un senpai bastante preocupado.

-¡Haruhi está en problemas! – gritó de repente Tamaki - ¡O tal vez Hikaru o Kaoru!

-Espera Tamaki - quiso atajarlo Kyouya, pero fue en vano. El joven moreno ya corría siguiendo a los dos senpais del Club.

Kyouya posó una mano en la frente, antes de decidirse a seguirlo. Tamaki era demasiado ansioso cuando se trataba de uno de los miembros del Club. Kyouya sabia como atajarlo, pero esta vez no podía hacer nada porque no sabía que había pasado. Había pasado toda la mañana pensando en sí mismos que habían dejado a los demás en un segundo plano. En esos momentos se sentía vacío, sin información, sin libreta de notas ni laptop. No quedaba más remedio que alcanzar a Tamaki.

Continuará…

* * *

_Fin del capítulo 4_

BONUS EXTRA

***

Ficha Técnica de los personajes.

***

**Haruhi Fujioka**. Estatura: 1.55 cm. Signo: Acuario. Según las palabras de Tamaki es la 'mejor estudiante de la clase y la más pobre de todo el instituto', siendo por lo mismo obligada a trabajar en el Host club, al no poder pagar una deuda por romper un jarrón que en realidad no valía ni la cuarta parte del monto señalado. Es sincera hasta el extremo y bastante perezosa. Le gusta el inglés y el japonés y sus principales aspiraciones son convertirse en una gran abogada y probar otoro aunque sea una sola vez en su vida.

***

Ante todo, quiero agradecer a las personas que se dieron un tiempo en dejar un comentario. En verdad agradezco su apoyo constante, sin el cual no podría continuar este fic.

_nickypooh_

_Ann_

_Hitomi_

_loverkiller_

_Camii_

Siento mucho el no haberlo actualizado tan rápido como el otro capítulo. Tenía que cumplir con ciertas obligaciones que la universidad da… en fin. Ya pude deshacerme de eso, así que he vuelto. Otro problema que ocasionó el atraso fue la constante revisión de este capítulo. Algunas frases que no iban…Aun siento que no está muy bien, no tengo mucho genio…De cualquier manera agradezco nuevamente a todos los que me han escrito y a los que leen este fic. Muchas gracias en verdad. Pronto volveré con una nueva actualización de este fic. ¡Hasta entonces!

**Watashi Lápiz **


	5. Una educación espartana

Ouran Kokou Host Club no me pertenece. Ni historia ni personajes. Todo el crédito es a Hatori Bisco sama, quien creó esta maravillosa historia para beneplácito de sus admiradoras y para pesar de sus padres…

* * *

**EL DESEO DE KYOUYA**

**Capítulo 5:** Una educación espartana.

_En el capitulo anterior…_

— _¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Kyouya al reparar en la expresión de Tamaki._

—_Honey-senpai y Mori senpai… Están corriendo a la enfermería…_

_El chico rubio dirigió la mirada a donde Tamaki le decía. Era cierto. Honey senpai corría y su rostro no lucía la típica sonrisa de loli-shota. Se veía en el rostro la imagen de un senpai bastante preocupado._

— _¡Puede que Haruhi esté en problemas! —gritó de repente Tamaki — ¡O tal vez Hikaru o Kaoru!_

—_Espera Tamaki —quiso retenerlo Kyouya, pero fue en vano. El joven moreno ya corría siguiendo a los dos senpais del Club._

_Kyouya posó una mano en la frente, antes de decidirse a seguirlo. Tamaki era demasiado ansioso cuando se trataba de uno de los miembros del Club. Habían pasado toda la mañana pensando en sí mismos que habían dejado a los demás en un segundo plano. En esos momentos se sentía vacío, sin información, sin libreta de notas ni laptop. No quedaba más remedio que alcanzar a Tamaki._

_

* * *

_

Haruhi escuchó un gran alboroto fuera de la enfermería. ¿Qué era aquello? Las enfermeras se dirigían presurosas a la puerta principal, con rostros apenados y serios.

—Disculpe… ¿qué está pasando?— preguntó la joven a una enfermera que se había rezagado.

—Oh, siento todo esto, Fujioka-sama—se disculpó la enfermera, haciendo una reverencia—pero afuera Suou-sama y Ootori-sama están haciendo un tremendo escándalo. No hay forma de pararlos. En realidad, nosotras no tenemos inconvenientes en dejarlos pasar, pero Ootori-sama está demasiado excitado y eso hace que perturbe a nuestros pacientes— la enfermera miró nerviosamente a su alrededor. Uno de los millonarios enfermos se quejaba de dolor de cabeza — Disculpe, Fujioka-sama, debo retirarme. — terminó la joven, inclinándose para despedirse.

— _¿No habrá querido decir Tamaki-senpai? Kyouya-senpai siempre es muy dueño de sí mismo… seguramente un lapsus…—_pens Haruhi, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, volteándose hacia los gemelos y cerrando las cortinas.

— ¿Son Tama-chan y Kyou-chan?—quiso saber Honey-senpai. Takashi, que estaba a su costado, le lanzó una mirada interrogadora.

— Creo que sí… Al parecer, Tamaki-senpai es el que está haciendo todo el escándalo afuera—Haruhi suspiró con expresión cansina. Los demás se miraron entre ellos, sin más que decir. Kaoru palideció un poco, avergonzado—_Tono, te preocupas demasiado por nosotros, ¿por qué será siempre así?…—_

Mitsukuni volteó preocupado hacia la puerta. El barullo aún continuaba. Cogiendo a Usa-chan, pidió seriamente al mayor de los gemelos, hacerse cargo de la situación.

—Hika-chan, te recomiendo que salgas a calmar a Tama-chan… De otro modo, puede ser capaz de romper la puerta…

Hikaru rezongó fastidiado, pero se levantó de la cama—Ya vengo, entonces…—dijo resignado. Sabía qué clase de escena lo estaba esperando al otro lado de la puerta.

Bajó con cuidado de la alta cama y comenzó a caminar lentamente. Aunque no lo pareciese, el joven pelirrojo se había golpeado muy fuerte, y eso le hacía difícil el poder moverse con soltura.

Mientras se acercaba, escuchaba con mayor claridad el terrible griterío que se armaba en el pasillo. Aunque a Hikaru le extrañó bastante el oír la voz de Kyouya gritando como un poseído.

— ¡Exijo verlos!— escuchó— ¡Es mi derecho!

—_La voz de Kyouya suena escalofriante…— _pensó el chico, estremeciéndose por el miedo. El aura de Kyouya incluso estando en calma, era terrible; ahora debía ser espantosa. Hikaru se imaginó el rostro del moreno senpai, con los ojos desorbitados…

—…_Como un Namahage…_—pensó, con una sonrisa entre los labios.

Pero no era momento para bromas. Era preciso calmar a Kyouya… ¿o era Tamaki-senpai?

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con algo peor. Kyouya-senpai estaba firmemente sujetado por dos galenos, que intentaban en vano, que se serenara un poco. Gritaba energúmeno, con una expresión nunca antes vista en su elegante rostro. En tanto, Tamaki parecía molesto y algo confundido con la situación, como si no supiera que hacer.

Hikaru, bastante descolocado ante la extraña escena, se quedó parado en la puerta, sin poder articular palabra. Era demasiado inusual, casi aterrador. Casi al momento, sintió como dos brazos convulsos lo envolvían. Kyouya-senpai prácticamente se había abalanzado sobre él.

— ¡Hikaru! ¡Estás bien! — Kyouya acercaba sus ojillos miopes a la cara del gemelo, revisando si tenía alguna herida.

— ¡Estoy bien, Tono! —gritó Hikaru, molesto del persistente examen. Iba a añadir algo, pero se contuvo a tiempo… ¿Acaso había llamado a Kyouya-senpai, Tono?

Tamaki, entretanto, había comprendido la situación. Lentamente, soltó Hikaru y tímidamente dirigió la mirada a Kyouya, que había permanecido aparentemente al margen de todo. Mas una mirada suya bastó para hacerle ver que estaba realmente furioso.

–_Eres hombre muerto_– decía claramente su mirada, a la par que comenzaba a envolver al cuerpo de Tamaki, un aura realmente oscura, siniestra, tan notable que hasta Hikaru y los dos médicos se percataron.

– ¿Qué ocurre Tono? –preguntó Hikaru, mirando ahora al rubio muchacho, con algo de temor y extrañeza. Había algo en Tamaki, muy raro… No… no sólo en el. En los dos senpais había algo realmente extraño.

– ¿Todo bien, Hikaru? – preguntó Kaoru que se había asomado a la puerta, junto con Mori y Honey senpai. Ambos gemelos se miraron y ello bastó para que asintieran cómplices sus cabezas. Los dos mayores también parecieron comprender todo en el momento.

Sin embargo, no dijeron nada. Tenían la intención de actuar con normalidad, pero no podían simplemente iniciar tipo alguno de conversación. Kaoru intentaba en vano, buscar algo con que romper el hielo. Honey senpai de pronto pareció interesarse en su conejito y en los bigotes imaginarios que tenía y Mori simplemente se entretenía mirando al exterior.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose se escuchó por atrás. Haruhi había salido, extrañada por la demora de los senpais y del término del escándalo.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó mirando a todos. Sin embargo, antes que pudieran contestarle nadie, ella, acercándose a Tamaki, dijo – Tus lentes tienen una luna rajada, Kyouya senpai.

Tamaki no pudo resistir ver la cara de "su hija" tan cerca. Rojo como una amapola, se levantó bruscamente y se sacó los lentes– ¡Es cierto! ¡Haruhi, eres tan lista como siempre! – y sin razón alguna, empezó a reírse nerviosamente, para luego salir disparado de allí.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, otra vez desconcertados.

– ¿Qué tiene Kyouya senpai? — preguntó Haruhi a 'Tamaki'– ¿Acaso dije algo impropio?

–Probablemente el desayuno le ha caído mal – dijo Tamaki, cruzándose de brazos–Ya sabía yo que esas comidas plebeyas le harían daño algún día…

Casi inmediatamente de haber dicho esas palabras, se arrepintió. Reprochándose mentalmente su poca discreción, trató mentalmente de pensar en alguna forma de solucionar todo. O por lo menos salir de ese lugar.

–Discúlpenme. Debo salir a revisar algunas cuentas del Club. Nos encontraremos más tarde allí.

Y dejó al grupo en la más completa desazón.

* * *

Entretanto, en el misterioso Club de Magia Negra, reinaba una atmósfera de animación poco usual. Los integrantes habíanse reunido junto de la princesa del Club, Kanazuki-san, atosigándola de preguntas y revoloteando alegremente a su alrededor.

– ¿Así que lo lograste? En verdad eres sorprendente, Kanazuki-san.

–_Era de esperarse de nuestra princesa, Kanazuki-san_ – siseo una voz que parecía venir de las profundidades del club. Al volver todos la vista, se descubrieron la cabeza con respeto, dando pase al presidente, Nekozawa-san, del tercer año de Instituto, el cual después de un breve saludo a los miembros se dirigió a la joven que estaba sentada en el sillón principal – _¿Qué tipo de maldición utilizaste en ellos? ¿Es acaso una irreversible?_

–Es un encantamiento aprendido en uno de mis viajes a la antigua Transilvania. Solía usarse como castigo a los criados de las casas que tenían frecuentes rencillas. Aunque puede darse el caso en que vuelva a la normalidad, lo cierto es que muy pocas han sido las personas capaces de romper el conjuro. Y eso es porque la única forma de hacerlo es o bien pronunciando un contrahechizo, una magia muy poderosa, o bien llegar al más completo estado de entendimiento hacia la otra persona.

–Lo que hace casi imposible la liberación– dijo uno de los miembros, con una sonrisa macabra.

–Y lo cual nos hará tener un momento grandioso de diversión.

–_Belzenef le gusta de la idea tanto como yo. Si va todo como lo planeado, podremos poner en práctica muchos hechizos prohibidos_. –Nekozawa sonrió a la par con su gato vudú–_Y ahora, declaro terminada esta reunión._

_

* * *

_

–Kyouya…–llamó con voz quejumbrosa– por favor, ¿podrías dejar de moverte tan rápido? Me estás mareando…

Tamaki se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que hablar había sido un craso error.

Kyouya volteó a mirarlo con una fría furia. Aunque exteriormente conservaba la imagen de un hombre frío de negocios; en casos extremos, Kyouya no sabía cómo controlar las enormes cantidades de energía maligna que desplegaba su personalidad. Y era algo que muy rara vez sucedía. Sólo pasaba cuando había una situación que realmente le sacaba de sus casillas, sentimiento que comprendió cuando conoció a Tamaki.

– ¡Ése, ése es el problema! –gritó Kyouya, ya fuera de sí – Te dije que tenías que guardar las apariencias, te advertí que tuvieras cuidado con lo que hablabas… Te lo previne de lo que pasaría si no me hacías caso, pero tú, poniendo de pretexto tu maldita costumbre de cuidar a los demás… ¡Mira lo que has ocasionado! La imagen que tan cuidadosamente construí, se ha ido al completo infierno por tu culpa; los años que estuve conteniendo mis sentimientos por mostrar a los demás infelices que yo era un ser superior a ellos, se han ido a la basura por cinco malditos minutos. ¡Dime, ahora! – lo increpó Kyouya – Dime ahora, oh gran Rey del Club… ¿tienes acaso una idea de cómo solucionar lo que hiciste?

Kyouya tenía sujeto a Tamaki por el cuello de la camisa, casi sin dejarle respirar. Tamaki lo miraba, completamente serio ahora, sin ningún rastro de su anterior timidez.

–Dices que yo hice echar tu obra a perder… ¿Acaso me quieres echar la culpa de tu insensatez?

– ¿Insensatez? –Kyouya de puro asombro lo soltó – ¿Cómo he podido ser yo un necio?

–Porque te escondiste. Porque preferiste escoger el camino más fácil…construir una imagen que tarde o temprano sería descubierta.

– ¿**Tú** que sabes? – preguntó Kyouya, resaltando el pronombre– ¿**Tú** que sabes de mí? El hecho de haberme conocido casi un año, no te da derecho a criticar mi vida…

–Creo conocerte más de lo que tú mismo padre te conoce. – dijo Tamaki, levantando elegantemente la montura de sus anteojos – porque en este tiempo, he llegado a comprender cada una de tus facetas. Entiendo que estés frustrado con todo esto, pero no debes dejar que te las circunstancias te maten.

Kyouya se volteó mirando hacia la ventana que daba al gran patio, lugar de reunión del club de jardinería. Divisó entre las muchas cabezas, la roja cabellera de Kasanoda-kun, el cual parecía enfrascado en plantar un girasol.

–He ahí un hombre que salió victorioso de la coraza que había formado para protegerse… –se dijo Kyouya, sonriendo con ironía – Y como siempre, es Tamaki quien me hace ver la grandeza en las cosas más simples de la vida.

De pronto sintió unos tímidos golpes en su hombro. Tamaki se había acercado, y lo estaba mirando con una mirada de cachorro abandonado. Incómodo ante el persistente examen, Kyouya sacudió el hombro, para quitar la molesta mano que lo cubría.

– ¿Y ahora que tienes? – preguntó el rubio chico, ya sin cólera en su voz.

–Kyouya es que cuando te veo… ¡veo a una deidad! Me he dado cuenta de lo arrebatadoramente hermoso que soy. ¡Oh mon cher ami, soy tan perfecto! Pareciera como si el dios Apolo se hubiera reencarnado en mí…

–Basta ya de comentarios absurdos –espetó Kyouya cruzando los brazos – Cuando necesite saber sobre mitología, créeme que no pediré tu ayuda.

–Kyouya, siempre eres muy malo conmigo – lloriqueó Tamaki, yendo a su rincón favorito. –Nunca me haces caso…

–Ah-ah – se escucharon de pronto las voces juveniles que correspondían a los gemelos del Club, asustando tan terriblemente a Tamaki, que pegó un salto al lado de su amigo – ¿Así que era eso? Tono… ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

Detrás de los gemelos, aparecieron Honey y Mori senpai, seguidos de Haruhi, que miraba curiosa al extraño grupo. Kyouya por toda respuesta pestañeó repetidamente, antes de lanzar un elegante suspiro. Se había dado por vencido. Como siempre, Tamaki se había salido con la suya. No se podía ocultar nada ya.

–Tama-chan y Kyou-chan han estado actuando raro hoy – comentó Mitsukuni– ¿ha pasado algo?

–En realidad… en realidad… bueno, mis súbditos… pido calma ante esta situación. –dijo Tamaki, en tono solemne, levantando las manos – Lo que sucede…. Lo que sucede es que… su gran y bien amado Rey, se levantó hoy con una terrible…

–Lo que quiere decir, en pocas palabras, es que por circunstancias aún desconocidas, hemos sido intercambiado de cuerpos – terminó Kyouya, tratando de ganar tiempo.

Honey y Mori, abrieron sus ojos, muy sorprendidos. Kaoru y Hikaru solo atinaban a mirarlos con expresión de incredulidad – ¿Acaso seria una broma? Lo hubieran creído de Tamaki, pero consideraban casi imposible a Kyouya fuera partícipe de la misma, así que decidieron que por más extraña que les pareciese, debía ser verdad. Haruhi que después de pasar un momento de estupor, pareció recobrar su anterior apatía y con ello la calma.

–_Hasta lo más insólito pasa aquí. Malditos ricos bastardos…_

Al cabo de un rato, los gemelos Hittachin, repuestos ya, se limitaron a alzarse de hombros, como si fuera algo normal.

– ¿Qué es lo que se supone debemos hacer, Kyouya-senpai? –preguntó Kaoru, al chico moreno de lentes, el cual señaló nerviosamente al chico rubio.

–Nadie aparte de nosotros, debe enterarse de esto. –dijo Kyouya tras unos breves momentos de silencio. – Pido que nos traten como siempre lo han hecho, y por favor, en eso seré enfático, deben tratarnos con normalidad.

–No tengo inconveniente alguno. –intervino Haruhi– Esperemos (por el bien del Club) que todo se normalice lo más pronto posible.

Tamaki al escuchar esas palabras, no pudo contenerse y se literalmente se lanzó sobre la joven. La hubiera abrazado, si la mano protectora de Kyouya no lo hubiera contenido. Pero al joven moreno no le interesaba. El se sentía feliz al escuchar la disposición de la pequeña del Host Club.

– ¡Mi Haruhi! –gritó berreando– ¡Entiendes a la perfección los encontrados sentimientos de papá! ¡Dale un abrazo ahora mismo!

–Mi padre está trabajando – cortó Haruhi, con la más completa seriedad – Me temo que será difícil complacer tal pedido.

–Yo no me refería a Ranka-san.

–Pues que yo sepa, no tengo otro padre.

Tamaki se llevó trágicamente una mano en el pecho y otro en la perfecta frente. –Haruhi, ¿Cómo eres capaz de decir tal cosa? ¿Qué soy entonces, yo para ti?

–Senpai –respondió la muchacha sin dudar.

– ¡Oh, mamá! – se dirigió a Kyouya, el cual miraba ahora miraba preocupado la tendencia de sus acciones – Se me rompe el corazón. ¿Has oído lo que nuestra hija nos ha dicho?

–Pues me parece que dijo algo completamente cierto. – respondió distraído – No tengo por qué reñirla.

Tamaki, shokeado por las atrocidades que acababa de escuchar, se retiró a su rincón y se puso a hacer comida para los hámsteres que no tenía. No obstante, Kyouya, molesto de ver su cuerpo adoptando una posición poco distinguida, dio una soberbia patada al bulto que se encontraba de cuclillas.

Si en el Club, había todavía alguna desconfianza a lo que Kyouya acaba de decir, después de esa escena, todos dieron fe que lo dicho por los senpais era lo correcto.

–Por lo pronto, ustedes arreglen las actividades para la siguiente semana–concluyó Kyouya, cerrando su laptop– Mientras tanto, tendré que dar algunas clases –le dijo a un inconsciente Tamaki, doble shokeado. – Venga, vamos – terminó arrastrando al cuerpo medio de la sala a otro cuarto más pequeño.

–Y ahora, Tamaki, he de enseñarte todo sobre mi arte.

– ¿De veras? –preguntó el chico, entusiasmado.

–Así es. Te daré la mejor educación.

Una educación espartana.

Continuará…

* * *

Fin del capítulo5

BONUS EXTRA

**Ficha Técnica de los personajes.

**Hittachin Hikaru:** Estudiante del primer año en la Academia Ouran. Mide 1 78cm, su signo es Géminis y su tipo de sangre: B. Los cursos que más le agradan son las matemáticas, la física, y química, compartiendo con su hermano gemelo Kaoru, el gusto por las artes y las travesuras, de las cuales el 99.8% son ideadas para tortura de Tamaki, o como ellos lo llaman 'Tono'. En un principio puede parecer muy sociable y alegre, pero es terriblemente cerrado, aun más que su hermano menor. Adora todo lo que tenga que ver con la fascinante cultura plebeya y es casi adicto al café instantáneo.

* * *

¡Hola nuevamente! Ante todo… mis más sinceras disculpas con todos los que esperaban el regreso de este fic, que permaneció muchos meses con sólo tres líneas por falta de inspiración y tiempo. Ahora que he terminado una etapa importante en mi vida… la Universidad… espero estar más libre, si el trabajo y mis clases de inglés lo permiten. En fin, agradezco a todos por el apoyo a este siempre modesto fic, y espero cumplir aunque sea un poquito con sus expectativas.

¡Gracias a todos! Prometo que el siguiente capitulo será más interesante y lo subiré más rápido. Especialmente gracias a las personas que dedicaron un tiempito para escribir un comentario:

_Merlina-Vulturi (Hey claro que la idea la saqué del extra... lo puse en los créditos... por si acaso :D)_

_LilixBlack_

_Alexa Hiwatari_

_OoOo midori-chan oOoO_

_Hitomi_

_GiiuChan_

**Watashi Lápiz.**


End file.
